


Home For the Holidays

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Advent Calendar Project 2017 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nervous Lance, Polyamory, Sibling teasing, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Lance is home for the holidays and he's bringing his college boyfriends with him. Of course, it's his siblings' duty to embarrass him.





	Home For the Holidays

Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron || Coming Home || Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Coming Home

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, cuddles, Christmas fluff

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Lance's family (Eirwen McClain, Arturo McClain, Elaine McClain, Gareth McClain, Percival McClain, Vivian McClain, Jennifer McClain)

Summary: Lance is home for the holidays and he's bringing his college boyfriends with him. Of course, it's his siblings' duty to embarrass him.

**Advent Calendar Project**

_Coming Home_

"-So, my grandparents _used_ to own the farm, it's like fifth generation now, but then they got... too old to take care of it and my mom – Eirwen, try pronouncing it right, I've heard Keith slaughter like way easier names already – and her sister Melaina, they moved back in at home. My grandma is born and bred in Varadero. But my grandpa, he's from Ireland and he moved over for my grandma's sake. And mama, she was always proud of _both_ her heritage. So, the McClain family has been... a very big part of the community. When my papa fell in love with my mama, he didn't have any family left and my grandparents welcomed him with open arms so he took her last name. And then there's my siblings, of course. Elaine is the oldest, she's a real business woman – here, you see, the one with the glasses, right? And Gareth, he's still living at the farm with our parents. The tall, bulky one. But don't worry, he's totally harmless. And those are the twins, Percy and Vivian. They live in the city too. And my younger sister Jenny."

Lance was going ten miles an hour here. Keith had an exasperated but fond smile on his lips as he listened and obediently looked every time Lance showed him a photo on his phone. Not that Keith didn't know exactly what Lance's five siblings looked like and what their names were. Heck, he had met Jenny in person when she had visited Lance's place a couple months ago – those two had always been very close because there were ten plus years between them and their older siblings.

"Babe", sighed Keith gently, resting a hand on Lance's knee. "We know. We _know_."

"Lance, we know you're worried about us meeting them and part of you is _still_ insecure about how they'll react to actually seeing you in a poly relationship because it'll be different from just hearing about it", continued Shiro from the driver's seat. "But love, there are a lot of photos of your family in our apartment and you talk about them so much, we know them by heart already. You don't need to worry about us screwing up and mixing their names up or something. We completely got your back, babe. We will be a hundred percent there for you and make you look good."

Lance took a shaky breath and their little ball of insecurity that Shiro and Keith lovingly referred to as their boyfriend _finally_ relaxed a little in his seat. But that was okay. Shiro and Keith had known from the start, even before they invited Lance into their relationship, that Lance was dealing with serious self-worth issues and depression. They accepted and loved him. They got used to him fussing over seemingly small details because they unnerved him. Keith grasped Lance by the neck and pulled him over into a gentle kiss, helping to relax Lance a little more.

The three of them had met at college through the Holt-siblings – the older Holt was Shiro's best friend, while the younger Holt was one of Lance's best friends and so they ran into each other at the Holts' place. Slowly, their groups melted into one and somehow, Lance had really grown on Shiro and Keith until they finally invited him into their relationship. They had been dating for three months when Christmas rolled around and knowing both Shiro and Keith had no family, Lance had – a stammering, nervous mess – asked them if they wanted to spend Christmas with him in Veradero, with his family. Meeting his family. It had warmed Shiro's and Keith's hearts.

"Okay. We're here. Okay", muttered Lance as they pulled up at the farm.

And the family was already standing outside. Lance's grandparents had died years ago and his aunt had moved away, focusing on her own family. Arturo and Eirwen stood behind their children, smiling. Jenny instantly broke into a wild dash to tackle Lance in a tight hug. Shiro smiled fondly. He had seen the two together once before and they reminded him of Matt and Pidge. As soon as Jenny let go of him, the twins went to sandwich Lance in a hug.

"Our precious baby brother!", exclaimed Percival, sobbing happily.

"We missed you so much, Lancelot", grinned Vivian gently.

"...Lance _lot_?", echoed Keith slowly. "Lancelot?"

"Oh. Don't tell me our brother never told you", drawled Elaine and straightened her glasses. "All named in the tradition of the Arthurian legend because Arturo here thought it would be _fun_."

Elaine gave her father a pointed look and Arturo laughed sheepishly. Eirwen all the while pushed away from her husband to go to her son's boyfriends. The elderly woman smiled warmly.

"Hello. I'm Eirwen. I've heard a lot about the two of you", stated Lance's mother gently before startling Keith and Shiro by pulling them into a hug and whispering. " _Thank you_. Thank you for taking care of my boy. I was so... so worried when he moved away to college alone. I'm so glad he found someone to love him and to help him be happy."

"We... I... No need to thank us, ma'am. We love Lance and he makes us just as happy as we make him", stated Shiro, always the charmer. "And... thank you for welcoming us into your home."

"...What he says", nodded Keith, _by far_ not as good at those things.

"Aw. He's awkward. How adorable", cooed Vivian teasingly. "Percy?"

"Family albums. Embarrassing baby pictures. On it, sis", nodded her twin-brother Percival.

"What? No! _No_!", exclaimed Lance with a groan.

"How about first we go inside and _eat_?", asked Gareth, easily looming even over Shiro.

"How about first we let the boys settle in?", suggested Arturo with a grunt.

Lance's father rested one hand on Keith's shoulder and one on Shiro's, squeezing in just a slightly threatening manner. Both smiled politely at the man before gathering their belongings and following a very excited Jenny who brought them to their room.

As they had put their things away and found themselves gathered in the dining room together, eating a home-cooked meal while bathed in the glow of a giant Christmas tree, Shiro and Keith marveled at this feeling. The feeling of being a part of a family. For too many years, they hadn't gotten to experience this, but Lance's family more than gladly opened their home to them and accepted them in without question, just for doing something that was _as easy and obvious as breathing_. Namely, loving Lance. Because that was what loving Lance was like to Shiro and Keith, it was natural, it had become a natural part of them, a part they'd never want to miss.

And when they gravitated toward the living room – all exhausted from eating too much of the delicious meal – and Keith and Shiro got to curl together with Lance stuck in the middle between them, both cuddled up to him, while Percy and Vivian wiped out the promised family albums and Shiro and Keith got to listen to cute stories about a young and adventurous Lance, yes, both of them truly felt as though they were home, right here with each other and with Lance's family.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> Yeah, I adjusted my headcanon for Lance's family some, but I still love it too much to abandon it fully, sooo~ live with it ;D


End file.
